


Hold Me Down

by Revel_In_It



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Graphic Description, M/M, Minor Character Death, Punishment, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revel_In_It/pseuds/Revel_In_It
Summary: Hoseok is a master vampire with a taste for the purest of souls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be an extended one shot, but has since turned into so much more.
> 
> Also, Happy Halloween and yay vampires!

A heavy aroma of roses and wine hung starkly in the cool, still air. With each full breath Changkyun took, the two smells mixed together in his nostrils and filled his senses like a heavenly cocktail he was sure he’d tasted before. Somewhere outside, a murder of crows gathered, singing their song of death and pretense through thick window panes and even thicker walls. Their shrill music warned Changkyun that he was no longer in the city; no longer safe amidst the hoards of bodies that slithered through dimly lit streets, each searching for their next form of conquest.

The last familiar moment he could remember before he’d awoken in this place, was stepping out into the alleyway next to the bar he frequented for a few much-needed breaths of fresh air. He recalled the street lights that dotted along the main drag through town flickering to life as the sun slipped away and the evenings bright colors drained from the sky.

After that, everything went dark.

When the haze finally slid from his mind and his senses started to return to normal, he was laying on a floor even colder than the air he breathed. His hands were bound behind his back and his eyes had been covered by thick strips of satin. Only once had someone entered the room; to pull him to his knees and order him to stay there. Daring to ask why he’d been taken had earned him a hard strike with the back of that someone’s hand, and a reminder to not ask such a question again as they left the room, leaving him alone.

He was unsure of how much time had passed since then, but the pain cramping through his legs and up his spine was almost unbearable now. The uncertainty of what was to come clashed with his wanton desire to search out the familiar scent that floated around him. He almost laughed at it; head growing muddled with contrasting thoughts competing for his attention.

The sudden sound of footsteps echoing into the room broke him from his daze and he straightened, wincing when his knees rolled back into position and his joints cracked in response. The air stirred around him, cooling even more, moving smoothly across his bare arms. He shivered and brought his head up, intently following the footsteps that circled him.

When the footsteps ceased, a man’s soft voice filled the silence. “I told Minhyuk not to ruin your pretty face,” he said, and his words caressed Changkyun’s ears even more so than the chill that radiated from him.

Changkyun was not afraid of the voice. Any real fears he had were long gone; ripped away by his own prayers for a quick death. When the man who had spoken ran smooth fingertips along his jawline, he swallowed hard and took a deep breath, forcing himself not move away from the touch.

“I apologize for having kept you waiting for so long,” the man said, carefully pulling the scarf away. “My name is Hoseok,,, and you are _mine_ now.”

~ ~ ~

Changkyun’s eyes steadily began to adjust to the dimness around him. He stared blankly up at the striking young man that hovered over him, showing no reaction to his last words. The man’s face was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen before, with skin like the purest porcelain and eyes the crystal color of a clear day. Even in the wavering candlelight, they shown like blue diamonds. His white-blond hair looked as soft as the silk pants that hung loosely at his hips. His chest was bare, shoulders barely clinging to an ornate robe that matched the pants.

The only thing that seemed to displace his perfection was a long scar, etched into the skin over his heart.

Hoseok moved his fingers up to Changkyun’s hair and raked them lightly through it, causing the younger man to balk slightly. “If I untie you, will you behave?” Hoseok asked, his words slipping out like a beautiful song.

Changkyun shook his head and allowed Hoseok to pull him up and free his hands. Despite the pain and weakness in his legs, he stood firm, taking shallow breaths in hopes the sting would dissipate quickly.

Hoseok slid a strong arm around Changkyun’s waist and drew him in closer, dragging full lips slowly along his neck, tongue dipping in and out to lick away the beads of sweat trickling down the skin. He took the younger man’s hand in his and kissed a line down his arm until reaching the underside of his wrist. A glint of fang caught the candlelight and he locked eyes with Changkyun, curling his lip to fully reveal it.

Changkyun’s breath jerked in his throat and a shudder surged through him, Hoseok answering his question with no words needed.

When two new men stepped through the doorway and into the room, Hoseok ceased his teasing, laughing lowly to himself.

“Hyungwon, Kihyun. I knew you couldn’t resist much longer. I told you he smelled delicious.”

Hyungwon’s eyelids fluttered as the smell of new blood filled his senses. He strode across the room on long, thin legs, and stared sharply at the sight before him. His dark bangs nearly hid the rich hazel color in his deep-set eyes, but the quiver of his heart-shaped lips was easily deciphered; he was ready to taste this new blood. “You plan on sharing, right?” he asked, polished voice thick with anticipation.

“ _He better,_ ” Kihyun added, stepping up behind Hyungwon. He moved the younger man aside and took Changkyun by the scruff of his neck, pressing their foreheads together. His faded pink locks almost matched the flush crawling across Changkyun’s cheeks. “Wouldn’t want all this fresh meat to go to waste.”

Changkyun closed his eyes but did not turn his head away. He could feel the first signs of fear creeping up his spine, but alongside that fear was a blossoming sense of exhilaration; one that he had never quite known before; one that enticed him and kept him still to the touches from these unfamiliar creatures.

Hoseok pulled Changkyun closer into him and nipped lightly at his wrist. “You know the rules,” he snarled, flashing fang at Kihyun and Hyungwon, who stepped back immediately. “But, I will play nice and give you both a taste.”

Changkyun’s eyes darted towards Hoseok when he sank his sharp teeth deep into his wrist. He flinched violently and pinned his eyes shut, muscles trying to jerk away from the searing sting. Every nerve in his body suddenly screamed at him to run; to try and fight back somehow, but the longer Hoseok continued to drink his rich blood, the more the world around him started to swirl.

With a quick movement, Hoseok released Changkyun, tearing his fangs away and tossing the younger man back down to the floor like a used-up toy. Blood spilled from the corners of Hoseok’s mouth, and he smiled darkly, wrapping his arms around Hyungwon and Kihyun as they came to him, licking and sucking at his lips, desperate for a taste.

Changkyun lifted his head from the cold floor, trying to focus with eyes clouded over, at the three men in their bloody embrace. He knew what they were, and he knew what they could do to him. Exhaustion burned through his body, bested only by another wave of euphoria when his mind started to straighten itself and his glare fixated on the site before him. He pushed himself up until he was standing firmly.

The unexpected movement broke the three from their hold and Hoseok shoved his cohorts aside and latched his fingers into Changkyun’s neck. A low growl slipped through Hoseok’s barred teeth. Changkyun’s body began to shake, begging for oxygen as the vampire’s grip tightened. His eyelids fluttered and spots of white dotted his vision and everything around him started to spiral together.

“Seems you need to know your place, _young one,_ ” Hoseok hissed as Changkyun’s body started to slack. “Hyungwon,” he said, snapping his fingers. “Take him to my chambers.” The moment he released Changkyun, Hyungwon was there to scoop him up, and the two were gone within moments.

Hoseok turned on a heel, coming face to face with Kihyun. The younger man stood taut but his lips quivered and he drew in a nervous breath when Hoseok closed the distance between them.

“Find Minhyuk,” Hoseok demanded. “Make sure he knows that I am displeased with his behavior.” He pushed Kihyun aside and headed for the door.

“ _Master._ ” Kihyun’s voice was firm, hoping to stop Hoseok from leaving, but Hoseok didn’t turn to acknowledge him.

Kihyun’s shoulders fell slightly and he snarled in retort, watching Hoseok slip back into the darkness without a hint of concern for him. He wiped the traces of blood from his mouth and swallowed his growing anger as it started to creep up his throat. His stare fixated on the doorway, and even when Minhyuk passed by, grinning as he slithered through the shadows, Kihyun’s gaze never broke, and the anger continued to fester…

~ ~ ~

Changkyun’s body started to stir, his muscles flexing against the new restraints, testing their hold. Silk sheets hugged the curves of his backside and caressed his exposed skin, melting him into the bed. His breaths faltered when he snapped to attention and realized that he was naked, but the air slipping over him was warmer than before, and it calmed him almost immediately.

The pain had dulled in his knees; now just a minor ache that ran the length of his legs. He slid them along the sheets, only stopping when the crack of the fireplace broke through the silence. His lashes fluttered against the scarf covering his eyes; tied looser than it had been, but tension crept along his spine when images from his earlier encounters flashed through his mind.

He tested the restraints again. Both his hands and feet were bound, wrists tied above his head and feet crossed. It seemed like leather that held them; the softest he’d ever felt.

“You are lovely like this,” said a voice from across the room.

Changkyun heard no footsteps, but the presence was suddenly closer, mere inches away in the span of a heartbeat. Soft breath ghosted over the curve of his neck, and cool fingertips traced his sharp jawline.

“ _Hoseok,_ ” he said, voice wavering.

Hoseok hummed in response and sat next to Changkyun on the bed. The chill from his skin contrasted with that of the heat spilling from the younger man.

“What is it that you want from me?” Changkyun asked, despite knowing the answer. When Hoseok didn’t respond, he shifted on the bed, turning his body towards his captor.

Hoseok ran his fingers through Changkyun’s matted hair, reshaping it, moving it away from his forehead. He leaned down and kissed him softly, working his tongue along the curve of his lips until Changkyun let him inside, allowing the kiss to deepen.

“You’re pure,” Hoseok whispered against Changkyun's mouth. “ _And perfect._ Untouched by all, but sought after by so many.” He pulled away and stroked Changkyun’s hair again. “The moment I saw you, I had to have you.”

A shot of excitement coursed through Changkyun. Hoseok had been watching him; tracking him the way a predator sought out its prey. Every part of him suddenly felt like it was on fire, and his body trembled when Hoseok dragged sharp fingernails down the length of his chest. He tried to still himself, but the sting against his skin sent him reeling, pushing him towards the edge of a cliff he was ready to jump from. Beads of sweat formed along his torso and slipped down towards the sheets. Hoseok was quick to lap them up, tongue soft and twisting, each flick sending Changkyun further into his trance.

“Y- you mean, _my blood,_ ” Changkyun forced. “You want my blood.”

Hoseok chuckled a bit and reached up, pulling the scarf away from Changkyun’s eyes. He allowed the younger man a moment to adjust his gaze, then straddled him, pinning his hips down with a vice-like grip. He caught Changkyun’s glare and held him there, snarl tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“I want all of you,” he hissed, bringing his lips to Changkyun’s neck. “And all of you, I shall have.”

Changkyun jerked underneath Hoseok’s hold; a moment of clarity suddenly screaming at him to get away, but Hoseok sank his fangs deep into the soft flesh just above his collarbone, and the moment started to slip away. He tried to cry out, straining for breath, hands grasping for the bedpost. His eyes pinned shut, and tears streamed down his temples. His muscles flexed and buckled and Hoseok’s nails drove deeply into his hips.

Hoseok tore his fangs out of Changkyun’s neck and moved down the man’s body, releasing his hold on one hip and biting down into the fresh wounds. Changkyun thrashed his head, once, twice, but the world around him darkened, senses dulling as the life was pulled out of him. His eyelids fluttered wildly and his breathing grew ragged and sparse. The smears of blood still clinging to his neck glistened in the dim light from the fireplace and dripped leisurely onto the silk sheets.

Hoseok drank until Changkyun’s body ceased its erratic movements. He removed his fangs, watching the younger man’s chest try to rise and fall with shallow breaths. Tiny drops of blood sprinkled down from his fangs onto Changkyun’s skin, and he grinned devilishly and licked his lips in conquest.

“ _And all of you, I shall have._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Because KiHo... That is all.

Kihyun twisted the door handle to Hoseok’s chamber and slipped inside, careful to keep the sound of the clicking lock to a minimum. The massive room was lit only by a few small candles that felt out of place against the rest of the lavish décor. He watched with a cautious gaze as the light played shadows along the length of Hoseok’s lean body, splayed out across the large bed, covered only by a corner of red silk.

Hoseok looked like the most beautiful angel, and the deadliest demon, and Kihyun both loved and hated him for it. The anger he felt earlier had been bested by an overwhelming sense of envy. Every part of him begged for the approval and acknowledgement of his Master, and he was prepared to do whatever was necessary to gain them. He moved with a careful ease until he was standing at Hoseok’s bedside, blocking out the candlelight behind him, casting a thin shadow over his still frame.

“I didn't realize you still did this,” Kihyun said, twisting a finger in the sheets.

“Did what?” Hoseok asked, eyes opening slowly, revealing a sparkle of blue that quickly turned to a chocolate color the moment they settled on Kihyun’s bare chest.

“Slept, like it's something you must do.”

Hoseok grinned slyly and pushed himself up until he was just above eye level to Kihyun’s chest. “You know I like to rest after I feed,” he said, leaning forward to breathe in Kihyun’s rich scent. “Tell me, why do you suddenly smell so delicious?” His devious glance moved up along the curves of Kihyun’s neck until they locked eyes with each other.

“Haven't I always?” Kihyun asked.

Hoseok shrugged a shoulder with mild amusement and leaned back on one hand. He used the other to run a sharp fingernail just above Kihyun’s belly button, eliciting a shudder from the younger man.

“Tell _me_ , _Master_ , what is it about this new man that excites you so? He seems no different from others brought here for your amusement.”

Hoseok chuckled under his breath and sneered, pulling his hand away. “Isn’t it obvious? He’s pure; previously untouched by hands such as ours. Untouched by all. His blood is as rich and clean as one can hope to find these days, and you know how long I’ve been searching for that.”

Kihyun’s body slumped just enough to show his discontent. “I was once like that too,” he said through his teeth. “Or has it been too long for you to remember?”

Hoseok stood, his glare holding firm. He leaned into Kihyun’s neck and breathed in again, then pulled back and eyed him up and down. “Kihyun, jealousy is not a pretty color on you. I'd be careful of that,” he said, turning on a heel, heading for the door.

“I’ll always be better than him,” Kihyun called out. “Better than _anyone_ you’ve had.”

This time, Hoseok spun around, a snarl curling at his lips. The candlelight caught his eyes and their color slowly changed to a deep red. “Hold your tongue, or I’ll hold it for you,” he hissed.

Kihyun stood his ground and puffed his chest. He suddenly felt electric, taking back the power from his Master. He strode over to Hoseok, thick with pride, until they were inches apart. His fingertips twisted through the ties of Hoseok’s silk pants but Hoseok knocked his hand away and grabbed him by the hips. Kihyun settled on a heel and grinned, refusing to back down.

“Perhaps if you hadn’t lost this boldness, I’d have never grown tired of you,” Hoseok whispered, releasing one hip and bringing a fingernail up to Kihyun’s chest. He dragged that nail down the length of his pec, opening a small line that quickly puckered with spots of blood.

Kihyun winced but did not move. A shot of heat burst through him, faltering his breaths for a moment when Hoseok licked the blood clean, causing the wound to heal almost instantly. Every nerve in his body was on fire, every part of him begged for the touch of his Master.

“You’re right,” Hoseok said, bringing his lips to the curve of Kihyun's neck. “I had forgotten how good you taste, _my pet_.”

Kihyun grabbed Hoseok’s waist and pushed him back until he was pressed against the thick bedpost that rose to the ceiling. Though only a half vampire, his movements were quick, and within moments he had Hoseok’s hands pinned around the post.

Hoseok continued to snarl at Kihyun, anxious to see what his plan was while also fighting the urge to tear him apart. “You best be careful,” he growled lowly. “Lest you get yourself into something you can’t handle.”

Kihyun grinned at him and ran his tongue along the underside of Hoseok’s jaw. He let out a groan when his fangs began to lower, and pain struck through him, having only felt this once before. He forced himself to stay pressed up against Hoseok, fearful that if he moved, his legs would surely give way.

“You owe me this, _Hoseok_ ,” he snarled.

Hoseok laughed, a rich and boisterous sound that filled the large room and reverberated off the walls. Kihyun’s eyelids fluttered again as blood filled his mouth when the fangs reach their full length. Hoseok freed his hands and grabbed the younger man’s face, bringing him in for a deep kiss. Blood trickled down the corners of their lips and Hoseok moaned as it slid down his throat. He pulled away from the kiss and licked his lips, taking Kihyun firmly by the scruff of his neck.

“Then by all means, _boy_ , finish what I started.” His voice was heavy and deeper than Kihyun had ever heard from him, and he pushed Kihyun to his knees while still holding onto his hair.

Kihyun shook off the moment his head was swimming with the thought of finally making his Master succumb to him. He tugged at Hoseok’s pants until they slipped to the floor, and reveled at the sight before him. It was one he had seen many times before,  
but now, his eyes were focused on the thick vein running down Hoseok’s muscular inner thigh. Like a ravenous dog he sank his teeth deep into the vein.

The moan that fell from Hoseok’s lips came from his very core, building like a beautiful sound, filling the room again. “ _Yes, Kihyun_ ,” he hissed. His other hand gripped onto the bedpost and his nails drilled themselves into the wood. The moment Kihyun bit down harder; more desperately, he pulled a chunk of the post away as if ripping bread apart.

Kihyun’s body shook as Hoseok’s blood streamed down his throat. His eyes flicked up for just long enough to see him toss the piece of wood onto the floor, and he latched his hands onto Hoseok’s thighs, knowing what was moments away. He closed his eyes tightly and tore his fangs away from his Master’s vein as the change began to course through him. Hoseok pulled him up by the hair and tossed him onto the bed like a rag doll.

Kihyun’s body strained and his muscles contracted wildly as Hoseok’s blood shot into every inch of him. He buried his screams within the dark sheets, clawing at them like a rabid animal.

Hoseok laughed again and came up behind him, holding a small bottle in his hand. “I warned you, Kihyun,” he said, ripping the younger man's pants away from him like they were as fragile as tissue paper. He flipped open the bottle and dripped its contents along the length of his cock, pressing his palm against the small of Kihyun’s back and bringing his lips to the man’s ear as Kihyun continued to struggle. “This will help,” he growled, pushing his cock against Kihyun’s entrance.

Kihyun squirmed underneath him but did not protest. His body was dying and coming to life simultaneously, and every part of him wanted to be fucked the rest of the way through the change. His strength started to build as the high rose inside of him. Colors swirled together when he brought his head up and looked back at the beautiful man thrusting fluidly into him. His nostrils flared as each of his senses reached their peaks, and the smell of blood remnants from Hoseok’s earlier go with Changkyun filled his lungs, sending his need into overdrive.

Hoseok’s grip on his hips was so tight it felt as though his skin was being ripped away, piece by piece. Yet every thrust, every surge that wracked through his body only served to heighten the pleasure he was finally feeling. As the change completed and his body released on its own, he let out a moan that topped even Hoseok’s.

Hoseok allowed himself release as well, biting down on Kihyun’s shoulder blade when he did. Kihyun cried out, burying his face in the sheets again. His body trembled and he growled deeply as Hoseok slipped out of him. Readjusting himself, Hoseok stepped back to admire his work.

Kihyun twisted over onto his back. There was blood smeared across his face and traces of sweat were quickly drying along the curves of his muscles. His chest heaved until he realized that he no longer needed to breathe normally, and he sat up, eyes flaring like fire. A slow grin slid across his face and his fangs gleamed in the candlelight.

 _He was glorious to behold_.

Hoseok tipped Kihyun’s chin up until their eyes met. “Welcome to the world, _brother._ ”

Kihyun stood and flexed his muscles set by set. “I’m hungry,” he said through his teeth. “Can I play with the new toy?” His voice was ravenous and deep; thick with lust and a heady desire to feed.

Hoseok paused for a long moment, searching Kihyun’s new eyes. “You may,” he said softly. “But, if you ruin him, _I’ll have your head._ ”

Kihyun nodded once and took Hoseok’s hand in his. “Thank you, Hoseok,” he said, kissing it. All the anger and envy had left him, finally being the first new vampire Hoseok had made in ages. He kissed Hoseok’s hand once more before leaving, and then, in a flash, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Changkyun curled up into himself, pulling his knees tight and wrapping his arms around them. He winced at the burn of pain in this muscles, the way his chest ached every time he tried to take a deep breath. His baby-fine hair was matted to his forehead, and his temples throbbed with a fever that was starting to take hold of him.

He was laying in front of a blazing fireplace tucked neatly in the corner of a room much smaller than Hoseok’s chamber. The hollow crack and snap of the wood echoed and bounced off the empty walls, and further away, the light cackle of the crows could still be heard. He tried to listen for voices, footsteps, anything more, but aside from the screaming in his own head, those were the only sounds he could hear.

Tiny beads of sweat dripped off his skin and seeped into the bearskin rug underneath him whenever a shudder would jerk his muscles. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes each time he tried to close them, but his mind wouldn’t let him forget where he was and what he had seen and experienced thus far.

Hesitant, he stretched out onto his back and let out a groan, forcing himself to flex his arms and legs, making sure he was still able to do so, but the soft fur of the rug caressed his pale skin, and he wanted only to fully feel the smoothness of it, the comfort. He glanced down the line of his body, realizing that his chest was still bare, but someone had been decent enough to cover his bottom half. The thin pants that twisted around his legs were a shiny fabric like the sheets on Hoseok’s bed.

His body begged for sleep and safe keeping, though in this place, he was sure that both would be pleasures denied to him for as long as his captors could keep him awake. He thrashed his head a bit, trying to shake loose the impending nightmare creeping into his mind, but his efforts were futile, and soon, his eyes slowly began to close on their own, unaware that someone had entered the room.

“Changkyun?” said an unknown voice. The man’s footsteps were heavier than others had been, and within a few strides, he was standing over Changkyun’s worn frame. He knelt down, brushing fingertips along the line of bruises that spotted up the young man’s left arm.

Changkyun’s eyes flew open, but he did not startle. Instead, a tiny smile nipped at the corner of his mouth as he scanned the bright face that hovered over him.

“I’m Jooheon,” said the man. “I’ll be taking care of you when the Master does not require your services.”

Changkyun breathed a quiet sigh of relief, and, despite his head reeling from the oncoming heat of the fever, he quickly perceived that not only was Jooheon meant to help him, he was also, human.

Jooheon looked over the exposed skin of Changkyun’s chest and arms, shaking his head and pursing his lips which each new bruise and bite mark he discovered. “He was not kind to you,” he murmured, lowering his head a bit. “But I promise, this will help… Can I have your trust?” Jooheon reached in his pocket and pulled out a small knife. He could see a shade of fear within Changkyun’s deep-set, chocolate colored eyes, but the younger man’s expression read otherwise. Nodding wearily, he almost looked, excited, as if he knew what was about to happen. “So you _are_ in there,” Jooheon whispered, pursing his lips again, suddenly wary to make the cut.

Changkyun pushed himself up onto his elbows and stared at Jooheon, curiosity adding to the excitement in his glare.

“Your body knows this is what it wants,” Jooheon continued. “What it needs to heal you.” He slowly ran the knife along his palm. Rich blood puckered through the wound. “I was just hoping he would give you more time.” He brought his palm to Changkyun’s mouth and waited for him to accept it.

Changkyun’s eyes pinned shut the moment the blood touched his lips, and his body trembled with anticipation. He sucked at the wound until thick blood began to slide down his throat, then grabbed onto Jooheon’s hand and gripped it tightly, forcing himself up more so their bodies were parallel to each other.

Jooheon wrapped his arm around Changkyun and let him sup at the lesion until the young man was satisfied. He breathed in and out slowly, letting the warmth of it fan out along the slope of Changkyun’s neck. “You really do smell good,” Jooheon professed, brushing his lips lightly across Changkyun’s skin.

Changkyun released Jooheon’s hand and pulled back to look at him. He searched the older man’s eyes for meaning, unsure why a human would say such a thing to him. Jooheon merely smiled.

“Your _body_ ,” he whispered timidly. “Not your blood.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Changkyun’s lips. He leaned forward and kissed Jooheon, hoping the man would not pull away. Jooheon grinned against Changkyun’s mouth and kissed him back, but then slowly broke the kiss and scooted back, settling himself on his heels.

“Do you feel any better?” he asked, wanting to avoid any awkwardness.

Changkyun’s eyes fell a bit but he nodded. “Why would your blood do that?” he inquired, weary of the answer. “Am I craving it because I’m like them now?”

Jooheon quickly took Changkyun’s hand and squeezed it, shaking his head. “You’re far from being one of them,” he said. “But, you crave my blood because, well, I’m a- a healer. Your body can sense it.” He searched Changkyun’s gaze for understanding and smiled sheepishly when he realized the younger man was growing more confused than before. Letting out a long sigh, he said, “I was normal, like you, when I was first brought here. I was just an easy meal; sustenance for Hoseok and the rest. From time to time, they would find a willing human to feed off of. One night, Hoseok brought home a girl; she was so young, and he fed from her until she was on the verge of death. In a panic, he told me to get rid of her.” Jooheon paused, releasing Changkyun’s hand, remembering the experience he spoke of all too vividly. “I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t just let her die and toss her body to the wolves like some kind of madman. So I cut my hand and forced the blood down her throat, not even really knowing why. It was like something was just telling me to do it, and within a matter of minutes, she was just as she had been before Hoseok ravaged her.”

Changkyun’s eyes were wide like saucers. “What did she do?” he asked. “When she saw you?”

“She thought I was one of them, but she had no memory of anything that happened after Hoseok had taken her. She actually begged me to feed off of her.”

“Jesus.” Changkyun shook his head and furrowed his brow. “What did you tell her?”

“Not much, really. I’m the only human here that’s allowed to leave when it’s necessary, so I just dropped her off in town and told her never to search out the vampires again. But I let Hoseok know what happened as soon as I got back here. Needless to say, he tested out my ability more than I care to mention.”

There was something in Jooheon’s voice that Changkyun could sympathize with; something beyond the story he had just told. How could someone so caring have gotten caught up in such a life as this? And why did he choose to remain in it?

“Trying to process?” Jooheon chuckled, breaking Changkyun out of his thoughts.

Changkyun nodded, still confused, and, a little embarrassed. He entwined his fingers with Jooheon’s and leaned into him, breathing deeply. The older man’s scent was intoxicating, rich with hints of a trailing cologne and his natural musk. Just as he brought his eyes up to meet Jooheon’s, a loud thud echoed in the hallway beyond the locked doors. Both men startled; Jooheon more so than Changkyun, but only Jooheon acknowledged it.

“Probably just Hyungwon and Minhyuk fighting again. They tend to get rough with each other.”

Changkyun suddenly straightened, freeing Jooheon’s hand, eyes flitting towards the doorway. “They won’t come in here, will they?” he said, voice shaking.

Jooheon wrapped his arm around Changkyun’s waist and pulled him in closer. “Not with me in here, they won’t,” he whispered, bringing his lips to Changkyun’s ear. “Hoseok knows you need time to heal, so he will keep everyone away from you, except me, until you are better.” He felt Changkyun’s body began to waver under his warm breath, and kissed his earlobe gently, eliciting a soft moan from the younger man. “How do you feel?”

Jooheon didn’t give much time for a proper response before he was kissing along Changkyun’s jaw line towards his lips.

“B- better,” Changkyun stuttered, melting into Jooheon’s embrace.

“Good,” Jooheon purred, finally kissing him.

His lips felt like velvet against Changkyun’s. The kiss was deep and passionate, sending Changkyun into even more of a haze than he had been. Every part of him wanted to melt into Jooheon; drink him in like the finest of wines. He was putty in Jooheon’s strong hold, allowing himself to be moved freely when the older man laid him back down and straddled him, never breaking the kiss. His heart thudded in his chest, excitement sparking fire through every vein. There was no fear in him this time; even fear of the unknown had slipped away the moment he felt the warmth of Jooheon’s breath against his skin. It teased him, enticed his thoughts and made his mind race as fast as his heart. With Jooheon, he was safe, and every part of him knew it.

“Breathe,” Jooheon encouraged, bringing his hand to Changkyun’s chest. “We’re only kissing.” He couldn’t help but chuckle, seeing the look on Changkyun’s face.

Changyun grinned fully and drew in a deep breath. “Yeah, but you taste so good. I can’t help it.”

Jooheon casually shrugged a shoulder and laughed again. “What can I say?”

Changkyun nodded and pulled him back down into the kiss. They giggled against each other’s mouths, both feeling something that neither had felt in a long time. Jooheon moved his hand down Changkyun’s chest and over his stomach, gaging the younger man’s reaction to his touch. When Changkyun moaned into his mouth and bucked up a bit underneath him, he slid his hand lower, giving just enough room between them to rub it along the smooth satin of Changkyun’s pants.

Jooheon broke the kiss when he felt Changkyun’s breath hitch in his throat. He stared down at him intently, but didn’t stop the movement of his hand. “Is that good?” he asked, smiling from ear to ear at the expression on Changkyun’s face.

Changkyun nodded, a breathless _‘yes’_ falling from his lips as his eyelids fluttered open and closed. Jooheon kissed him once on the chin, then continued down the curve of his neck, over the twitching muscles in his chest, along the slope of his belly as he giggled. He pulled in a deep breath the moment Jooheon tugged down his pants and slid the head of his cock past those velvet lips. The breath escaped him quickly, and his hands immediately searched for purchase, one finding a handful of fur, the other, a handful of Jooheon’s wavy locks.

Jooheon sucked assertively at Changkyun’s cock, sliding his hand along the length with each bob of his head. He flicked his tongue around the tip and squeezed lightly at the base, causing Changkyun to groan loudly and buck up into his mouth.

Jooheon hummed in response, taking Changkyun’s haphazard movements in stride, never pulling his mouth away, even when Changkyun’s grip in his hair tightened and he came, shooting hot liquid down Jooheon’s throat. He swallowed carefully and fully, letting the younger man pump into him until his body stilled and a short gasp left his mouth.

“Better still?” Jooheon asked, playfully licking his lips and sliding up alongside Changkyun’s sweat-drenched body.

“You’re really good at that,” Changkyun said in between quick pants for air. “I feel amazing.”

Jooheon beamed, kissing his shoulder, and scanned his gaze up and down the man’s arms. “Your bruises are gone,” he whispered. His voice sounded careworn despite the good news, and Changkyun rolled over onto his side so they were facing each other.

“That’s good though, right?”

“It means my blood heals you quickly. You were really banged up when I first got here. I don’t think you even realized how many bruises and bite marks you had.”

Changkyun propped his head up on his hand and ran his fingertips along Jooheon’s cheek, not even bothering to look at his arm. “So, _a good thing_ ,” he chuckled.

Jooheon sighed and slid his arm around Changkyun’s waist. “The sooner you are healed, the sooner Hoseok will request you again.” His voice trailed off with the crackling of the fireplace, still roaring full and hot. “But he won’t bother you until the sun sets again. Until I leave, he will think that you are still healing.”

“Then don’t leave me, Jooheon, _please_.”

“If it meant you remained unharmed, I would stay next to you forever. But the Master knows how strong my abilities are. He will only allow me the hours until the sun begins to dip behind the hilltops. Then, he will come for you.” He kissed Changkyun gently on the lips and turned over onto his back, pulling the younger man against him. “Try to sleep, Changkyun. Neither of us knows when you will get this luxury again.”

Outside the heavy paned windows, traces of sunlight crested the thick treeline, wavering thin shadows across the floor whenever a breeze would move through them. The crows had ceased their mindful songs, eventually coming to rest as the warmth of the new day fanned out over them.

Changkyun snuggled up as close as he could to Jooheon, and two heartbeats began to tick in time with each other. “Thank you,” he breathed, finally closing his eyes, and Jooheon matched his breaths until his body stilled, heavy with sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun's bloodlust goes to far, and Hoseok must find a way to control him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this taking so long (and for being so short), but there's few more chapters to come, and I have other fics going as well as my Nano story. After November I'll be posting more often!
> 
> Also, minor character death in this chapter, sorry, but it had to happen!

Kihyun stalked down the seemingly endless hallways that led to the room where Changkyun was being kept. He had stopped himself numerous times, having to lean against the wall as the aftershocks of the change snapped through him. His bloodlust was raging inside of him, focused only on the overwhelming need for fresh, pure blood, and his eyes burned the color of a golden sunset that had reached the peak of its beauty.

Every trace of blood on his face and neck was gone, wiped clean and sucked from his fingertips, but the smell still lingered, along with the rich scent of sex that clung to him and teased him further. He was covered only by a loose robe he had grabbed from his room along the way, and the faster he moved, the more it slithered from his shoulders.

Rounding a corner, he abrubtly halted, and his limbs began to tremble as he stared down towards the end of the hallway. Walking slowly towards him, deep in thought and far from paying attention, was the house’s only other human patron, Jackson.

The dark haired man was fumbling with a set of keys, and nearly tripped over his own feet when they dropped from his fingers and fell to the floor. Before Jackson could bend down to retrieve them, Kihyun was standing in front of him.

“Ki- Kihyun, hey,” Jackson stuttered, giving him a quick once-over. It only took a moment for him to realize that Kihyun had been changed, and he instantly moved to take a step back. Before he could turn, the new vampire grabbed him by the neck and rose him up, slamming him against the wall, squeezing his throat so tightly that tiny spots of blood slid out from underneath his fingertips.

“You’ll do just fine,” Kihyun growled, swiftly pulling Jackson away from the wall and dragging him back down the hallway towards his room.

Jackson tried to struggle, reaching weary hands up to try and tear himself away, but the air was leaving his body in a rush, and soon, he went limp within Kihyun’s grip.

~~~

The fresh smell of blood seeped out from under Kihyun’s doorway, snaking it’s way through the halls. Hoseok opened his chamber door hesitantly and peered out, glancing up and down the hallway, eyes starting to turn a deep red color. He followed the rich scent, growing more furious with each step he took. When he reached Kihyun’s room, he paused, taking a few moments to compose himself before quietly slipping inside. The scene he was met with was not what he had expected to find.

Spralled out like a twisted marionette on Kihyun’s bed, was Jackson’s wretched body. Blood was still dripping from his neck in slow drops, and his face and chest were splashed with red. His eyes were wide and lifeless, rolled back in his head and still full of terror.

Kihyun sat on the edge of his bed, facing the window, away from the bloody mess he had created. His shoulders were twitching and rolled slightly forward as his body slowly began to recoil, feeling Hoseok’s presense behind him. He pulled the robe around him and tied it tightly.

Hoseok moved carefully to feel at Jackson’s throat, hoping to find at least an ounce of life left in him. With lips pulled into a tight line, he closed Jackson's eyes. When he finally spoke, he chose his words carefully.

“What would you like me to do about this, Kihyun?” he asked, keeping the anger from his voice.

Kihyun glanced over his right shoulder, avoiding the gory scene to his left but not really looking at anything in particular. His bloodlust had been satisfied in the worst of ways, and the sudden fear inside of him from the vampire at his back was paralyzing.

“Whatever you deem necessary, Master.” His voice was tiny, weak.

Hoseok pulled one of the loose sheets up over Jackson’s body and walked around to face Kihyun. While his glare was intense, his demeanor remained calm. He pulled Kihyun up by the wrists and held his gaze.

“You will be punished,” he said firmly. “Chained in the basement and given over to Minhyuk and Hyungwon to do with you what they please. I will dispose of the body personally.” He suddenly grabbed Kihyun’s neck and dug his sharp fingernails into the soft flesh. “This will not happen again. Do you understand me?” he said through his teeth.

Kihyun tried to nod, forcing himself to not fight against his Master. Hoseok released his neck and dragged him out of the room, calling out for Minhyuk and Hyungwon as he stalked down the hallway, heading towards the basement. Within a matter of seconds, both vampires were at his side, fawning at the site of Kihyun being taken down for punishment. Neither questioned Hoseok’s actions, for they each had experienced their own punishments shortly upon their arrival at the house.

They had both gone rogue years before, killing their own Master and finding a new life with Hoseok. He had taken them in on the bond that they would become his, but being new vampires as well, their bloodlust had caused them to kill the housemaid, and she was Hoseok’s favorite. Hoseok chained them in the basement and starved them until they were nothing but skin and bones. After their release, they promised to behave, but as everyone had come to notice, Minhyuk tended to step a bit out of line when his desire for a good lashing grew too heavy to contend with on his own.

When the vampires finally reached the basement door, Hoseok stopped, pulling Kihyun up and tossing him into Hyungwon’s arms. “You know what to do,” he hissed.

Kihyun raised his head up to look at Hoseok. If he could cry, there would have been tears streaming down his face. “I’m sorry, Hoseok,” he choked, letting his head fall again.

Hoseok watched as Minhyuk and Hyungwon disappeared into the darkness. He closed his eyes for a moment, knowing that this was what needed to be done if Kihyun was to remain in the house. He would deal with Minhyuk’s punishment for bruising Changkyun’s face later. Now, he had a body to get rid of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk to me, find me on Twitter! @_Revel_In_It :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back FINALLY and I’m so, so sorry it took me a year to update this story! There is more to come, and I will post chapter 6 soon. Thank you to those who have stuck with me for all this time :)

Hoseok spent the daylight hours pacing in the shadows of his chambers. He’d disposed of Jackson’s body as planned, leaving it on the back stairwell for the wolves to retrieve, but his decision to punish Kihyun so harshly was starting to vex him.

Even from three flights up, he could hear the new vampire’s screams as Kihyun fought a worthless battle against the two delivering the punishment. Over and over, he reminded himself that this was what must be done; that Kihyun could not be allowed such easy forgiveness for his actions.

It was nighttime before the house grew silent again.

Hoseok sent Minhyuk and Hyungwon to the city in search of someone new to take Jackson’s place, and, despite their pleas encouraging him to admire and acknowledge what they had done to Kihyun, he chose to stay away from the basement. Changkyun would be fully healed by now, and every part of him needed some sort of fulfillment.

He stood just outside the door where Changkyun was being kept. Jooheon’s presence was still unyielding; his energy coming at Hoseok in waves. Just as he reached for the door handle, a deep voice echoed down the hallway, freezing him in place.

“It’s been a long time, Hoseok,” the man said, tsking before he spoke again. “Clearly, _too_ long.”

Before Hoseok could turn to face him, the man was at his back, large hand gripping the nape of his neck, craning it back at an awkward angle.

“H-Hyunwoo,” Hoseok managed to strain out. Hyunwoo released his neck and Hoseok dropped to his knees, turning towards the older vampire, bowing at his feet. “I was so sure you had been killed.”

Hyunwoo huffed at Hoseok’s words. He knew they were filled with desperation despite the lie, and he grabbed Hoseok by the hair, pulling him up so they were facing each other. “Do you feel as if time has made me so nescient? I could feel your insubordination before I even came through the door— _my_ door, seeing as you seem to have forgotten.”

Hoseok met Hyunwoo’s eyes with feigned resistance, and forced himself to stand firmly, even within the strong grip of his Master. “I did what I needed to do,” he said through his teeth. “You left me here, _alone_. It was years before you released your hold on me from these walls!”

“Yes, and you chose to make friends with the wolves; to make others just as pathetic as you were.” Hyunwoo suddenly released Hoseok’s hair and shoved him back against the door, staring hard into his eyes, rendering the younger vampire speechless. “I will deal with you later. Go to your chambers and stay there until I’m able to clean up all the messes you’ve made of my home.” With a quick movement, he stepped away from Hoseok and was gone.

Still caught up in the lingering traces of his Master’s hold, Hoseok pushed himself away from the door, and returned to his chambers.

Once silence filled the hallway again, Jooheon opened the door, just a crack, and peered out. A dark smile slowly filled his face, and for a single moment, his eyes glazed over a deep gold color.

~

Hyungwon and Minhyuk returned to their home empty-handed and a bit weary of what their Master would do when he found out. They ascended the stairs hesitantly, Hyungwon reaching for the door handle with a quiver in his hand. He turned the handle and pushed the door open, moving to step inside, but suddenly unable to do so.

“What the hell?” He tried again to enter, being met with the same invisible force that kept him from going forward.

“What is it?” Minhyuk asked, stepping up next to Hyungwon.

Hyungwon reached his hand out, running it up and down the empty space. He snarled and huffed loudly, realizing what was going on. “Hoseok must’ve known we brought him nothing. He’s put a hold on the house.”

Minhyuk reached up as well, banging his hand against whatever it was that was denying their entry. “Is he strong enough to do this?”

Just as Hyungwon opened his mouth to speak, Hyunwoo’s voice burst through the open door, nearly sending both of the waiting vampires stumbling back down the stairs. “Hoseok is not strong enough to put a hold on this house… _But I am_.”

In an instant, Hyunwoo emerged from the shadows and stood in the doorway. Minhyuk slid behind Hyungwon, cowering slightly, but Hyungwon stood taut, puffing his chest and folding his arms across it.

“And just who the Hell are you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Shut up, idiot!” Minhyuk said, slapping Hyungwon on the back. “You _know_ who that is.”

Hyunwoo waited until the realization hit Hyungwon, the younger vampire’s arms falling slowly to his sides.

“So, he _has_ told you about me,” Hyunwoo said, taking a step back away from the doorframe. “Give me your wrists.”

Without hesitation, though a bit confused, Minhyuk and Hyungwon stretched out their arms. Hyunwoo grabbed one of each and immediately drove long thumbnails into the soft flesh of their wrists. Both vampires winced at the pain, but could not move away.

“You aren’t his though,” Hyunwoo said, pulling them through the door. He stepped closer to them, still a tight hold on their wrists, nails driving further in until they met bone.

Tears formed around the corners of Minhyuk’s eyes and he tried to turn his head away. “P- please,” he begged. “If you let us go, I promise we’ll tell you everything.”

Hyunwoo twisted his nail in Minhyuk’s wrist, then tossed him to the floor. He stepped towards Hyungwon until the slender vampire’s back scraped against the cold stone wall. “Your blood tells me everything I need to know,” he whispered, leaning into Hyungwon’s neck. “Quite the lives you two have led.”

Hyungwon pinned his eyes shut, having no choice but to allow his thin frame to be engulfed by the bigger vampire that stood against him like a wall of muscle. “If you let us go,” he choked out, “we’ll leave this place and never return.” Hyunwoo finally released his arm and he slowly slid down the wall.

“There’s no need for you to leave, young ones. But, I _am_ curious as to the smells that are permeating my household from every corner. Have you both misbehaved? Or should I do a bit of investigating myself.” He reached down and pulled the two vampires to their feet, searching their eyes again, reestablishing his hold on them. “Go to your chambers now. I’ll come for you when I feel it necessary.” As he stepped away from Minhyuk and Hyungwon, they scurried away, swallowed by the darkness that stretched out over the hallway and staircase. He ran his large hands down the length of his coat, smoothing out any unwanted creases, and disappeared into the inky blackness.

~

“I wasn’t sure you had it in you,” Hyunwoo said softly as he raked his fingers through Hoseok’s hair.

Hoseok rolled over onto his side, nestling into the mass of Hyunwoo’s hand. “You continue to underestimate me, but you also gave me no choice.”

Hyunwoo sighed and pushed Hoseok’s hair away from his eyes. “I’ve yet to see what the devastation looks like in the basement, Hoseok. From the smell of it, I’m sure I’ll be pleased. But tell me, was it necessary?”

Hoseok closed his eyes and buried his face against the soft satin pillow. “Yes.”

Silence fell over the two Master vampires. Morning was quickly approaching, and Hyunwoo knew he needed to see what Hoseok had done before they could both rest for the day. He stood slowly, pulling Hoseok up with him and onto his feet. The younger vampire looked disheveled and defeated, wanting only to be left alone, but being given no choice but to follow Hyunwoo to the basement.

As they stood outside the doorway, faint whimpers seeped through the cracks, and the heavy scent of blood and burned flesh filled their nostrils.

Hyunwoo pushed the door open and stepped inside, faltering the moment he saw Kihyun.

The small, pink haired vampire was chained to the far stone wall and hanging limp and naked in his restraints. Wrapped around his neck and torso was a thin strand of silver chain, embedded now into his skin and stained by the blood that oozed slowly out of the wounds.

Kihyun tried to raise his head as Hyunwoo approached him, but to no avail.

Hyunwoo lifted Kihyun’s chin up, scanning his bruised face and body. “I would ask again if this was a deserving act,” he said as Hoseok approached. “But I can smell the blood of an unwilling human on him.” He released Kihyun’s chin, and the young vampire’s head lolled over and down. “I expect you to free him bare-handed, Hoseok. Bring him to me when you’ve done so.”

Hoseok nodded and bowed his head when Hyunwoo passed him and left the basement. He walked over to Kihyun, pulling his wrists free of the shackles and catching him as he fell. The burn of the silver on his skin was almost too much, but within moments, he had removed all the chains from Kihyun’s body.

He carried Kihyun carefully up the stairs, watching the wounds start to slowly heal and be replaced by thick, white scar tissue that would never disappear.

Kihyun finally opened his eyes and looked up at Hoseok. “What can I say to make you forgive me?”

Hoseok did not look down at him. “My forgiveness is the last thing you should be concerned with now, Kihyun.”

“Who was that man you were with?”

Hoseok swallowed hard and pushed his way through the door that led to Hyunwoo’s chambers. It was in a part of the home that no one except Hoseok had ever been in. When Hyunwoo had left, he’d kept the hold on it, making sure that even Hoseok could no longer enter.

“Hyunwoo is my Master, and now, yours as well.” He shushed Kihyun when he started to protest. “You will treat him as such, Kihyun. Do not question me in any way, and obey Hyunwoo as if he had created you.”

Kihyun nodded meekly in Hoseok’s arms and buried his face against Hoseok’s skin. As they reached the doorway to Hyunwoo’s room, it opened on its own, and Hoseok stepped inside, a mix of memories both good and bad hitting him all at once.

The room was larger than his, but similar in design and décor. The massive fireplace tucked under a line of thickly paned windows roared with life, filling the chamber with an eerie glow. Hyunwoo sat in a velvet lined chair that made even him look smaller in stature. He had changed into a heavy black robe, and the scars that ran the length of his chest and up his neck stood out even more so in the light of the fire.

“Bring him to me,” Hyunwoo said, and Hoseok obliged, setting Kihyun gently down into Hyunwoo’s solid arms. “Is there another human in this house, Hoseok? I haven’t fed in days, and this one will need a lot of blood to regain his strength.”

Hoseok hesitated for a moment, sure that his Master could sense the smell of fresh human blood in the house. “Yes, Master. I’ll return shortly.”

Once Hoseok had left the room, Hyunwoo turned his attention to Kihyun. “What to do with you, little one,” he said, stroking Kihyun’s pale cheek. “I could let you heal, and then destroy you; punish Hoseok as he deserves. But such a waste that would be, a beautiful boy like you, still drunk with the powers this new life has given.”

Kihyun shifted uneasily in Hyunwoo’s arms, torn between the thought of being ripped limb from limb, and the overwhelming feeling of comfort he felt as Hyunwoo held him so delicately.

“I’ll be yours, if you like,” he said wearily.

Hyunwoo smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. “You could be mine, yes, but Hoseok will always be the one who made you. The bond that’s formed is one not easily broken. Even in true death, the connection will remain, despite the pain of its remnants.”

Kihyun exhaled heavily, his cold breath fanning out across Hyunwoo’s chest. His wounds had healed, leaving only thick scars and the blood that had smeared and dried, but he feared the memory of his punishment would never dissipate.

“It worries you, yes?” Hyunwoo asked, carrying Kihyun over to his bed and carefully placing him onto it. “Living out the rest of your days knowing that the one you loved the most could allow others to inflict his cruelty.”

Kihyun nodded and nestled himself under the thin sheets as Hyunwoo pulled them over his shoulders. “I don’t want to live like that, but I know what I did was wrong. Hoseok’s punishment was justified.”

“I could take the memories from you; wipe your mind of them and free you from their hold.”

“You can do that?” Kihyun asked, eyes widening. He shook his head then, turning his face into the pillow. “No. I accept what I’ve done. Just, please, don’t give Hoseok the true death. I’d rather live my life with an ounce of hatred for him than be forced to survive without him.”

Hyunwoo nodded once, a soft smile on his face. “Rest now. When Hoseok returns with the human, I’ll make sure you get what you need to fully recover.”

~

Hoseok pushed through the door that led to Jooheon and Changkyun. Both men startled from their sleep and sat up quickly.

“H- Hoseok,” Jooheon said, getting to his feet. “Changkyun isn’t fully healed. Please, give him more time.”

Hoseok grabbed Jooheon by the arm and dragged him towards the door. “It isn’t Changkyun the Master wants… It’s _you_.”

Changkyun watched as Hoseok hauled Jooheon out of the room. He tried to protest, but no words would leave his lips. He forced himself up and ran to the door, only to find that he could not go through it, and he listened as Jooheon’s voice drifted off down the hallway until there was nothing but silence again.

~

“I don’t understand what’s happening,” Jooheon said, trying to keep up with Hoseok’s quick steps. “Who is this Master and why are you taking me to see him? Please, Hoseok, just tell me _something_.”

Hoseok stopped abruptly and flung Jooheon against the wall, pinning him against it with his forearm. “You only need to do your job, and heal Kihyun. Nothing more, nothing less. Don’t ask questions and do as Hyunwoo tells you, alright?”

Jooheon searched Hoseok’s eyes for the answers he sought, but found only fear and anger within them. He swallowed hard and shook his head, letting Hoseok lead him to his fate.

Once they reached Hyunwoo’s chambers, Hoseok shoved Jooheon into the room, walking behind him and pushing him forward towards the bed where Hyunwoo sat, still tending to Kihyun. Hyunwoo stood immediately, stopping them both in their tracks.

“I told you to bring me a _human_ , Hoseok,” he snarled. “Instead you bring me _this_?”

Jooheon glanced over his shoulder at Hoseok, who looked just as confused as he did.

“Hyunwoo, Jooheon _is_ a human. His blood is what sustains us, heals us when we are weak.” He looked past Hyunwoo to Kihyun. “ _Damaged_.”

Hyunwoo laughed, a boisterous sound that filled the room and echoed down through the hallway. “So you _do_ think I’ve grown ignorant during my time away!” With a swift movement, he ripped Jooheon’s shirt away and tossed it to the floor, then grabbed him by the throat and backed him up until he was inches from Hoseok. “Does his mark mean nothing to you? Has time shown you nothing but disregard as well?”

Hoseok’s eyes slowly turned to the long, thin scar that ran along Jooheon’s spine. He had seen it many times before, but nothing except its odd placement had given him any indication to be weary.

Seeing that Hoseok still didn’t understand, Hyunwoo tossed Jooheon aside and took Hoseok by the throat. “A _wolf_ ,” he hissed. “He’s been through the change at least once. How foolish could you be to not sense that!”

Hoseok pulled Hyunwoo’s hand away from his throat and stepped up to him, speaking through bared teeth. “He’s also human again; his maker was killed many years ago.”

“As if that matters,” Hyunwoo laughed. “The trace will remain on him forever. Who knows what abilities he still has.”

Jooheon stood suddenly, breaking the vampires out of their quarrel. “I’m only able to heal those that are injured or close to death, Hyunwoo. I swear it!”

Hyunwoo stalked over to Jooheon, pressing him up against the edge of the bed. “Then _prove it_. Fade the scars on Kihyun’s body. Make him perfect again, and I’ll consider sparing your life,,, _wolf_.”

Jooheon clenched his fists, snarling back at Hyunwoo. “Don’t call me that, and I will.” He waited for Hyunwoo’s demeanor to soften, but the stern look on his face remained. Pulling the knife out of his pocket, he sat down next to Kihyun and ran the blade across his palm. The cut was much deeper this time, and the blood pooled quickly. Kihyun sat up, eyes darting from Hoseok, to Hyunwoo, and then finally to Jooheon. He took Jooheon’s hand, drinking in every drop that he could, supping on the wound when he found it. Jooheon’s gaze stayed locked with Hyunwoo’s, unaffected by the sharp teeth gnawing at his flesh.

Within moments, the pale pink color returned to Kihyun’s hair, and his cheeks and jawline filled out, plump as they were before. The thick scar tissue lightened even more, and soon, vanished, leaving Kihyun’s skin as perfect as it had been. He released Jooheon’s hand and slowly pulled his fangs away, falling back onto the pillows with satisfied grin etched on his face.

Jooheon balled his fist and stood, facing Hyunwoo. “Good enough?” he asked, pushing the anger in his voice back down.

Hyunwoo stepped around him and looked Kihyun over. The smaller vampire could barely keep his eyes open, but what shone through under his long lashes was shimmering in the firelight.

“ _For now_ ,” Hyunwoo said. He turned to face Hoseok. “Take this _man_ back to where you found him. I’ll deal with you later.”

Hoseok bowed his head and led Jooheon back to the room where Changkyun was. Before Changkyun could even speak, Hoseok raised a hand and shushed him.

“I’ll give you both until nightfall to heal, but once the moon is high, I cannot guarantee that Hyunwoo will leave you be.” He reached up, caressing the side of Changkyun’s face. “And you and I still have unfinished business.”

Leaving the room, Hoseok raised his hand, putting the hold back in place. Jooheon shut the door behind him, not caring to leave regardless. He turned back to Changkyun, who had come up to face him.

“Please, don’t ask questions,” Jooheon begged. “Just lay with me for as long as we are given the time… Tonight, we will end this…”

 


	6. Chapter 6

_“Why did you leave me?”_

Hyunwoo let out a long, slow drawl and slid his shoulders free from the satin robe. “You know why,” he said, emotionless. The flames in his eyes were dying as he stared into the fireplace, wanting nothing more than to rest his mind and prepare for what was to come.

Morning had arrived and stretched on, casting the sky a milky grey, bringing back the restless song of the crows. Hyunwoo had taken Kihyun back to his room and invited Hoseok into his bed, despite everything that had happened. He’d made him promise not to speak of the past- a promise Hoseok kept for less than an hour.

“But it was a lie,” Hoseok protested, sitting up in the bed. “You said you wouldn’t be gone for long. _Years_ , Hyunwoo, years you left me here! I nearly starved during the first one!”

Hyunwoo’s eyes flashed a deep crimson color, warning Hoseok to hold his tongue. “But you didn’t,” he said, coming to face Hoseok, staring down at him with a stern expression. “You did as I knew you would- you survived.” He sat down next to Hoseok and cupped the side of his face when the younger vampire fell back against the pillows again.

Hoseok nuzzled into his palm and closed his eyes, memories of all the times he didn’t want to remember starting to seep back into his thoughts. The overwhelming hatred he felt for Hyunwoo clashed with his undying love for him and forced him to remember the years he had spent not knowing when or if Hyunwoo would ever return. It was just so much pain; the devious vampire he had been for so long, ripped out of him like it had never been there to begin with.

If he could cry, he would have.

“We spent so many years together,” Hoseok said, his voice almost broken. “Fought and won so many battles.” He sat up again, so fast that Hyunwoo didn’t even react. “You chastise me for what I’ve done here, but you left me no choice.”

“You’ve made a mess of my home, Hoseok; of _our_ home.” Hyunwoo paused then, hesitant to say the words he’d never told Hoseok before. “And what should I do about the wolf? I made a pact with those animals three hundred years ago, and up until now, it’s remained unbroken.”

Hoseok’s eyes went wide and he backed up against the headboard. “You did _what_?” His voice was shaking still, but he felt like he’d been betrayed. When Hyunwoo reached for his hand at first, he pulled away.

“Let me take it,” Hyunwoo said, trying again. “I can show you better than I can tell you.”

Hoseok allowed Hyunwoo to take his hand, and as fast as a lightning strike, Hyunwoo was in his mind, voice deep and solid, images as clear as crystal on the back of Hoseok’s eyelids.

_‘It was right before I found you. Despite what I was, I still kept my family close, wanting to maintain their human lives and let my children grow into adults. I knew that the pain of watching them do so, and seeing my wife age so quickly would be strong, but I couldn’t give them up.  
_

_I’d sent my oldest son into town, unaware that the wolf pack had gotten wind of what I was… They took him, tore him limb from limb because they thought I had made him like me. When I found out, I hunted them down and killed their beta. Before anymore bloodshed ensued, the pack leader called me out, asked if I was the only one left. I didn’t know for sure, but I assumed the answer was yes. The beta wolf had been his son, and he deemed an eye for an eye, son for a son. We made a pact that night to leave each other’s kinds alone. No one would kill, and any vampire or wolf made by one of us would adhere to the pact or be killed themselves.  
_

_My wife, upon finding out what had happened to our son, took her own life, and by the time I was able to bring her to the wolves in hopes of them being able to revive her, she had been gone for too long. My young daughter fell ill a few months later, and despite my trying to save her, she died in my arms. I chose to let her go.  
_

_When I found you, near death on the battlefield, yet still perfect and pure and untouched by anything but a warriors blade, I knew I had to have you.’_

In a flash Hyunwoo tore himself from Hoseok’s mind. Hoseok collapsed down onto the bed, straining at the sheets.

All he wanted to do at that moment was take his Master into his arms and shed tears with him; release all the emotions that vampires aren’t supposed to carry throughout their lives. He knew those emotions were there, deep down, festering and ready to boil over at any moment, but all that came from him was a glint of anger when he spoke.

“None of the wolves have died by our hands, Hyunwoo. And Jooheon is here on his own free will... Has been for years.”

“Yet you hand the ones he _can’t_ heal over to that pack and think nothing of it. Have you no idea what they’re capable of?”

Hoseok didn’t respond because he had no answer, despite the things Hyunwoo had shown him previously. He stared Hyunwoo down, searching his eyes, but what he found mixed in with the anger, was fear. Instead of admitting his mistake any further, he said, “Why should it matter what they’re capable of? We are and always have been stronger.”

Hyunwoo bared his teeth suddenly, snarling at Hoseok when he stood abruptly and took the younger vampire by the throat, raising him up and slamming him back against the headboard. His sharp nails pierced Hoseok’s skin. Dark blood welled around them, seeping past Hyunwoo’s fingertips.

Hoseok did not struggle.

“We may be capable of bringing someone back from the edge of death, but a pack of wolves can heal the newly dead, even if their body is mangled and their blood nearly gone.” Hyunwoo’s finger continued to push into Hoseok’s throat, but he stopped the moment Hoseok’s eyes rolled back in his head and his body started to fall limp. “How many humans have you given them, Hoseok? Do you even know?” His grip loosened, slowly releasing Hoseok, letting him fall in a heap onto the bed.

Hoseok pushed his face into the pillows, clutching at his neck, unable to make normal sounds until the blood in his throat receded back and the holes started to close. He pushed himself up on weakened arms, sputtering when he first tried to speak.

“Then kill him, Hyunwoo. Or send him off with the pack- I don’t care anymore.”

Hyunwoo had moved to stand in front of the fireplace- now just a dim rumble of hot coals that remained. His hands were clasped behind his back, one nail digging into his own skin. His face was unreadable again.

“And what of the new human you’ve taken? What should be done with him?” Hyunwoo turned his head just enough to see Hoseok in his peripheral vision. “That wolf has most likely bonded with him already, and that bond won’t be easy to break.”

“So kill them both!” Hoseok screamed, snarling at Hyunwoo as he rose from the bed to stand.

Hyunwoo was across the room in a flash, striking Hoseok across the cheek, nearly knocking him back down onto the bed. His eyes glowed red, pressed up chest to chest against the smaller vampire with teeth bared and an overwhelming need to end the madness Hoseok had created.

“Have you not heard me this entire time! We don’t kill, Hoseok. We take what we need, wipe their memory and our mark, and send them on their way. If we kill that wolf, it will start a war between our kinds, and there are far more of them than there are of us.” He reached a hand around Hoseok’s waist, moving it up along his spine before grabbing Hoseok by the scruff of his neck. His lips quivered when he spoke again. “Don’t make me give you the true death.” Silence cast over the room, dragging on for what seemed like an eternity. Then- “ _Please_.”

Hoseok’s jaw slacked and his lips parted. He spoke to Hyunwoo with just a single thought. ‘You can kill me if you must, but don’t ever, _ever_ leave me again.’

Hyunwoo’s eyes changed color like a snake slowly shedding its skin; a bright green that even in the muted shade of daylight seemed to shine like emeralds. He pressed his lips to Hoseok’s, holding strong before pushing him back onto the bed.

Across the room, the dying coals sparked with life, fire set ablaze in seconds.

Hyunwoo straddled Hoseok, closing a hand around his throat, growling lowly in his own. “Give me a reason not to leave, Hoseok. Give me a reason not to kill you and everyone in this house and leave it _all_ like an afterthought.” He bent down, dragging his nail along the expanse of Hoseok’s chest, thin line opening the scar etched over Hoseok’s heart and welling with dark blood.

“Drink from me,” Hoseok strained, his body going lax under Hyunwoo’s touch. “See every moment I’ve had without you. Hear every word I’ve spoken. Please, Hyunwoo, _please_.”

Hyunwoo locked eyes with him, muscles flexing in fluid motion as he moved down Hoseok’s body to the newly formed wound. There was an agonizing moment of hesitation before he licked cautiously across the opened scar. He knew that even just a taste would send images flashing throughout his mind; he would hear Hoseok’s voice screaming at him, but he had to know.

When the blood hit hit throat, his strong arms nearly collapsed underneath him. He locked them in place, fighting with everything he had against the strain, determined to get his answer.

And then, he lunged, teeth sinking into Hoseok’s throat, blood streaming into his own immediately.

Hoseok’s back arched up, chest crashing into Hyunwoo’s. He couldn’t make a sound; he could barely move when his shoulders hit the bed again and Hyunwoo pinned him down with one hand on his sternum. His eyes flitted closed, his hands dug into the mattress, his legs straightened and froze in place, and for a moment, right before his body went limp, he smiled.

Hoseok’s voice tore through Hyunwoo’s mind, gripping and clawing at it like he was a rabid animal trying to escape its cage. Images of Hoseok’s conquests, his fits of rage, his flights of passion- all hit Hyunwoo at once. He sank his teeth into Hoseok’s neck as deep as they would go, knowing the exact point to stop to bring the younger vampire right to the edge of death.

And then, he stilled, recalling the memory of he and Hoseok’s first venture together, just hours after Hoseok had been killed and brought back to life.

The way Hoseok had looked at him when he tossed his first kill aside and begged for more, a grin even the devil would shy away from etched across his bloodied face… The first time he brought Hoseok into his bed, and the aftermath of shear destruction they left in their wake... The very moment Hoseok was able to step into the fading sunlight and remain unharmed. He had turned to Hyunwoo then and told him he loved him for what he’d done; for the new life Hyunwoo had given him.

Hyunwoo pulled his hand away from Hoseok’s chest and slid his fangs out carefully. Hoseok’s body jolted at the release, ‘life’ surging through him again. He opened his eyes- one, then the other. They were grey at first, matching the muddied sky, clouded over and almost lifeless. Hyunwoo pierced a fingernail into his own wrist and put it to Hoseok’s lips, still as stone when Hoseok latched onto it and began to drink.

Within moments the color started to return to Hoseok’s eyes, first shifting from grey to blue, then to a shade of red so dark it was nearly black. His hands gripped Hyunwoo’s wrist, pulling as much blood from him as he could before finally tearing away, his body surging again and then settling.

Silence fell over the room, only broken by the quiet roar of the fireplace, still raging on.

“Do you see now why I couldn’t return?” Hyunwoo finally asked, stroking Hoseok’s cheek.

The younger vampire nodded once, splaying his hand over Hyunwoo’s, entwining their fingers.

“I’m sorry, Hoseok, for everything I’ve done to you; for every time you needed me and I wasn’t here.” He kissed Hoseok softly, pressing their foreheads together. “I will never leave you again.”

~

It took only minutes for the two vampires to start tearing at each other when their moment of solidarity passed with an understanding only they would know. The fight for power diminished, Hoseok submitting in every way to Hyunwoo, giving himself over like he never had before.

Moans of pain and pleasure soon filled the room with sound, forcing their way past the door, echoing out into the vast hallways.

Somewhere in the depths of the house, Kihyun curled himself into a tight ball, eyes finally welling with tears, wanting only to leave his confines and find his Master.

Somewhere in the depths of the house, Hyungwon and Minhyuk held onto each other, knowing that everything would be different now, and never again would they have the freedom they once had.

Somewhere in the depths of the house, Jooheon cradled a sleeping Changkyun in his arms, rocking him like a mother would her child. As minutes turned to hours and silence returned, whatever had been lost inside of him began to seep back in, sparking every nerve, filling every vein, and he counted every second until night swallowed day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a follow up chapter to this posting soon- the explanation of the others whereabouts while this chapter is taking place :)


	7. Chapter 7

“You have to tell me what happened, Jooheon. What the hell is going on?”

Jooheon stared into Changkyun’s eyes long enough to make the younger man shift and start to shy away. He pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, taking Changkyun’s hand and finally breaking the tension. They crossed the room in silence, Changkyun wanting to spin Jooheon around and force the words out of his mouth.

_He had to be patient though; their lives depended on it, and somehow, he could sense that._

As they sat down together on the bearskin rug, Jooheon closed his eyes and carded his fingers through his dark, wavy hair. There was already sweat seeping from his temples and a few traces of dried blood from where he’d wiped it away with his hand before it had healed.

It suddenly dawned on Changkyun that there were remnants of a fresh wound and he grabbed the healer’s hand and pulled it towards him. “What the fuck happened, Jooheon?” His eyes welled with tears almost instantly, running his thumb over the bright pink scar. Jooheon sighed and took his hand back, bringing his eyes up to meet Changkyun’s.

“I need to tell you why I heal so fast; why I can heal others with my blood. But if I do, it means I lied to you before, and I want only truth between us.”

Changkyun couldn’t speak. He wanted to, so badly, but he just went slack-jawed, eyes widening, feeling Jooheon search them for some kind of understanding. His heart was thumping in his chest so hard he reached up and placed his hand over it, scratching at his bare skin.

“Can you forgive me? For lying to you?” Jooheon asked, taking Changkyun’s hand away from his heart and placing it over his own. He waited for the younger man to nod, then closed his eyes and let out a long, slow breath. Within moments, his heart started to race, beating so fast that Changkyun tried to pull away, afraid of what was happening. Jooheon held him in place with a strong grip, clasping onto Changkyun’s wrist with his free hand. “Please,” he whispered, straining for breath. “Don’t be afraid.” When his heart finally started to slow, his palms filled with heat around the younger man’s wrist and hand. He threw his head back, craning his neck back and forth, grip getting tighter and hands becoming so hot they were leaving red prints on Changkyun’s skin.

Changkyun pinned his eyes shut at the searing pain, wanting frantically to pull away, but afraid that if he did, he’d break whatever this connection was that Jooheon seemed to need from him.

Suddenly, Jooheon stood, hauling Changkyun up with him, causing the younger man’s eyes to fly open again. Jooheon opened his eyes too, just long enough for their stare at each other to lock. Flecks of gold filled his irises, quickly overtaking the deep chocolate color and forming his pupils into narrow, black slits. When the first crack of bone echoed out from his body, he shoved Changkyun back as hard as he could, falling in slow motion to the floor.

Changkyun recovered swiftly, adrenaline burning through him as hot as Jooheon’s skin had been. He sat up and shook his head with short bursts, trying to focus on his friend laying in a heap across the room. The moment he moved to help him, Jooheon cried out.

“Stay there!” he yelled with a voice that no longer sounded like his own. One by one, his bones snapped and reformed, contorting under his thick skin. His voice strained in his throat, trying desperately to scream, cry, _anything_ , but nothing except small whimpers would leave his lips. He rose and fell, each time, moving further away from Changkyun, putting more space- more darkness between them.

Changkyun wanted to help him, wanted to cry out his name in hopes that he would call back, but he stayed silent, knowing that whatever was happening didn’t need to be known by others in the house. He hoped that no one had heard Jooheon’s screams already.

An ear-piercing sound of nails scratching against concrete filled the room with sound, and then everything went silent. Jooheon had disappeared into the back corner of the room where even the firelight couldn’t reach. Changkyun crept forward on his hands and knees until he was back on the bearskin rug. He closed his eyes, and finally heard the sound of ragged, light breathing. He peered out from under his thick lashes, searching the shadows; the blackness that felt like it was trying to snuff out the light around him.

“J- Jooheon?” He waited, praying silently to himself; something he hadn’t done until he was brought into this house. He forced himself up on shaking legs, and had only taken a single step forward when Jooheon emerged from the shadows. He froze the moment he saw his friend.

The jet-black wolf with golden eyes took a few careful steps towards him, stopping only when he balked back, his breath hitching in his throat and his eyes wide and scared. Changkyun began to shrink in on himself, and then, he heard Jooheon’s voice in his mind.

_“Don’t be afraid. I would never hurt you.”_

It sounded like an echo at first, rich with the soft undertones of Jooheon’s sweet voice.

Changkyun shook his head, unsure if he was really hearing him or just imagining things.

_“We have to stop the vampires before they do anymore damage.”_

“W-what do you mean?” Changkyun questioned, hearing Jooheon’s voice with a fuller sound now.

Jooheon padded forward a few steps and laid down on the rug across from Changkyun. He was just close enough to reach his neck out and nuzzle against the younger man’s leg.

_“It’s really me, Changkyun. Please, I promise I won’t hurt you.”_

Changkyun slowly reached a shaking hand forward, fighting the urge to pull away when the wolf licked his fingertips and lowered his head, allowing Changkyun to pet him. The silence around them, only disrupted by the crack of the fire next to them, suddenly felt comforting, like they could share secrets without saying a word.

_“Speak to me only with your mind when I’m in this form. It’s the only way we can keep ourselves hidden from them.”_

Changkyun closed his eyes and focused, searching his mind for the right thing to say. So many questions that needed answering, so much that had happened in just a few short days; all of it overwhelming him to the point of exhaustion. He let out a long breath and chose carefully. “Do the vampires know what you are?”

Jooheon brought his head up, careful to not startle his friend. “ _They suspected, but I was able to trick them. I can only stay like this for a short time though- they will be able to smell and sense me if I remain in this form for much longer.”_

“Why do we need to stop them? What have they done that is so terrible?”

There was a long pause before Jooheon spoke again, long enough for Changkyun to open his eyes and search Jooheon’s for an answer. _“There’s only one way for me to show and tell you everything you need to know, but you have to trust me. Can you trust me, Changkyun?”_ When the younger man nodded, he stood and nuzzled against Changkyun’s cheek. “ _I have to make you, as I am…”_

~

Minhyuk paced the room he and Hyungwon shared, darting from one corner to the next, then finally to the door. He clenched his fists and slammed them against the thick wood, snarling each time he was knocked back, repeating the process over and over again.

“Will you stop?” Hyungwon called out, finally witnessing enough of Minhyuk’s useless actions.

Minhyuk turned to face him, eyes blazing a brilliant red, even in the dim light of the fireplace. “Why are we in here?” he growled. “Why has Hoseok put a hold on us?”

Hyungwon stood from his bed and crossed the room. “I don’t think Hoseok has done any of this. Do you really think he would if he still had control?” He shook his head and left Minhyuk’s side, choosing to stand in front of the fire fighting to stay alive. “We’re at the mercy of his Master now, Minhyuk. There’s nothing we can do but obey.”

“Mercy? You call this- _any of this_ , mercy? It was hard enough to accept _Hoseok_ as our Master. Now he expects us to bow down to another?” In an instant, he was standing next to Hyungwon, gripping the younger vampire’s wrist and holding it up in the firelight. He pressed a finger into the small spot of skin that had raised and left a scar. “Hyunwoo has already marked us. How long do you think it will be before he discards us just as quickly.”

Hyungwon pulled his wrist away and glared at Minhyuk. Despite himself, he knew that Minhyuk was right. If they were to survive, they had to do something the moment they were able. “What should we do?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

Minhyuk darted to the door, bringing his hands up on either side of it, testing the limits of how close he could get before the hold forced him back. Hyungwon was at his back a moment later, long arms wrapping around his waist. The rage that filled him settled, and he leaned back within Hyungwon’s hold. His eyes shifted back to brown and he turned, staring up with both hatred and fear. “We have to kill him… We have to kill Hyunwoo.”

~

Tears streamed down Kihyun’s pale face. He slammed his fist repeatedly into the stone wall, tiny cracks forming and spreading out like veins each time he struck. He could hear Hoseok and Hyunwoo yelling, fighting, fucking, and the louder their voices grew, the more hatred filled him until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

Every part of him longed for what his life had been just days earlier. Before Hoseok had brought Changkyun into their house, before he’d let his hunger get the best of him,,, before Hyunwoo had returned to claim everyone as his own. Nothing would be the same as long as his Master belonged to another. His acceptance of Hyunwoo was fleeting, rage festering within him, blood boiling under his thin skin. The longer he was kept confined to his room, blood of the one he had killed racking at his senses, the more that rage grew.

His tears were no longer filled with sadness, and he wiped them away with the sleeve of the shirt Hoseok had put him in. Somewhere in the far corners of the house, he could swear he heard the sounds of bones snapping. He was at the door in an instant, intent stare trying to look straight through it, hold seeping out and pushing back against him when he leaned into it.

He called out for Hoseok, time and time again, each one louder and more monstrous than the last, but Hoseok only met his calls with cries of passion, singing Hyunwoo’s name out like a song until Kihyun was ready to break apart at the seams. Inch by inch, he slid down the wall, clenching his tiny fists, feeling as if his own bones were breaking under the weight of what was happening. It took everything he could muster to not snap the legs from the wooden bedframe, tear them apart until what was left could pierce his heart and end his suffering. He crawled to the bed, moving over it like a snake, sliding down the side back onto the floor in the corner.

Whatever happened when Hyunwoo released his hold on the door, whatever emotion chose to spill out of Kihyun if he was allowed to see Hoseok again, one thing was at the forefront of his mind- Hyunwoo had to die.

~

“You have to _what_?!” Changkyun said out loud, balking back away from the wolf. Jooheon slunk back as well for a moment, still trying not to startle him.

“ _Please, Changkyun, keep quiet. It’s the only way we can defeat them. Hoseok and the others have only fed off of you; they haven’t given you their blood, but what they took from you has given you power over them. If I make you like me, you’ll be unstoppable, even against Hyunwoo.”_

Changkyun moved forward again, allowing Jooheon to approach him. When he had settled, he spoke through his thoughts. “Will it hurt?”

Jooheon lowered his head. “ _For a moment, but then you will feel nothing. The change will rush through you and you’ll fall asleep within minutes. The transformation won’t take place until the moon rises tonight, which is why I need to do this now- you need time to rest before nightfall_.”

Changkyun sat back on his haunches, swallowing down the bile that rose in his throat when he thought of Jooheon striking him with huge teeth, sinking deep into his skin, rendering him completely helpless. Would the wolf really let go? He’d only known Jooheon for a short time, and though in that time they had bonded instantly, could he really trust someone who had hid who he was from others that were just as different as him? For a moment, he found himself thinking back to the night Hoseok took him, to all the thoughts that had raced through his mind, to each time he had prayed for death to come. He realized then that every time had been answered- the vampires were his death, delivered to him in the most beautiful of forms.

How ironic that only minutes before Hoseok had taken him, he’d made up his mind to take his own life.

The choice that faced him now was one he didn’t want to make, but having to choose between being a wolf and living a basically normal life, or being a vampire and having to live forever and see everyone that you loved die was an easy one- he wanted life again, he wanted to start over.

Exhaling slowly, he nodded and locked eyes with Jooheon.

The wolf took a step back, almost to a sitting position, and lunged forward, toppling Changkyun to the floor, sinking teeth deep in his neck, muting him immediately. Changkyun couldn’t fight the searing pain. His eyes rolled back in his head and his arms fell to his sides and once again, everything went black around him.

~

Jooheon could hear the sounds echoing out from wherever Hoseok and Hyunwoo were. He knew that them joining together as one again would be devastating for his kind if Changkyun didn’t turn when the moon was full in the sky. Between the strength he was using to keep his own hold on the only door keeping the vampires at bay, and whatever he had left to give to Changkyun to help him heal, he was being drained at a rapid pace.

He had changed back into his human form, cursing at himself for allowing the change in him to fester so much so that he lost control of it. But what had happened could not be taken back, and now, he knew he would have no choice but to fight for his life, and the life of the new wolf he had created. He didn’t want to kill- he considered Hoseok and the others friends, but Hyunwoo would not be an easy match, and if the casualty came down to him, Changkyun, or Hyunwoo, Jooheon knew who he would have to end.

He held Changkyun in his strong arms, rocking him back and forth, watching the rapid rise and fall of his chest as the change moved its way through each vein, each muscle. His cautious gaze only faltered whenever something sounded outside their door. He knew he could hear Kihyun, and for a moment, he even thought he could hear Minhyuk screaming and beating against the door that held he and Hyungwon in.

All he could do now was wait- wait for the moon to rise and the young man in his arms to transform before his very eyes, wait for the vampires to appear and make a spilt decision whether or not to kill them all,,, wait for a battle he thought he’d never have to fight…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sooo, hopefully, just one more chapter after this and then it will be finished! (I hope)


End file.
